Valve and lever designs are often employed to provide fluid flow control in certain operating systems. For instance, publication US 2013/0338890A1 discloses a control device for automatic transmission, where a manual valve is mechanically coupled to a select lever, and where the manual valve may form an oil path to discharge the oil in the forward/reverse direction depending upon travel or non-travel range.